


Kat Fish

by ValiantFlame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantFlame/pseuds/ValiantFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is a normal College student living in New York city. He is constantly angry, to the point where even his closest friends are pissing him the fuck off, but one night he gets a text from Feferi that will change his life and his views forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kat Fish

It was a bright day in New York City, which was a welcome change for the figure 

stalking the sidewalks. Karkat Vantas HATED when it rained, in fact he pretty much 

disliked anything and everything around him at any given time these days. The only thing 

he could stomach were his friends and even they got on his nerves, a lot. He passed by a 

hotdog stand where an old vendor smirked at him “Hey Vantas, you wanna buy somethin 

or you just passin through?”. The question was harmless but suddenly Karkat turned on 

his heel and slammed his hands on the cart. “LISTEN HERE JOE, I DON’T GIVE A 

RATS ASS WHAT YOUR SELLING, AND JUDGING BY THE SMELL THAT’S 

EXACTLY WHAT YOUR FOOD IS MADE OF, I DON’T WANNA BUY 

OVERPRICED SHITTY FOOD WHEN I HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD, CHEAP, 

SHITTY FOOD WAITING FOR ME AT HOME”. Karkat took a few deep breathes 

allowing Joe to just shrug “I was just makin conversation”, Joe kicked out the brakes and 

began to move in the opposite direction, “You don’t gotta be a total dick about it”. As he 

walked away, Joe snickered seeing the College students face explode with a furious red 

color as he tried haplessly to come up with a retort, but as soon as he did Joe was out of 

sight. Shaking with a white hot rage he normally reserved for the utterly incompetent he 

trudged a few more blocks, his anger falling away as he reached his apartment building. 

He sighed audibly as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket, eventually fishing them out 

and unlocking the door. He was greeted by the smell of food cooking on the stove and the 

cheerful hum of his roommate. “I’m home” Karkat said rather flatly as he made his way 

to the large red leather couch. “It’s about time KK, I was worried you got into another 

fight with the cops” came a rather gruff lispy tone. “I told you I’m done fucking with 

those uniformed cunt muffins Captor, last time was proof enough of our inability to get 

proper justice” Karkat said trying to wind down his thoughts. “Yeah, well just making 

sure, how were your classes today?” Sollux asked in a mockingly curious tone. “Yeah 

yeah, keep joking Captor, just wait until I finish school then we’ll see who’s laughing” 

Karkat retorted, trying to keep his anger from flaring up again. At that moment both of 

them received respective tones from their cell phones, alerting them to a new message. 

“Oh fucks sake what is it now?” Sollux groaned as he set the pan full of stir fry onto the 

stove. Karkat whipped his phone out and saw a text from one of the seniors at the school. 

Feferi Pexies, Young, beautiful, and above all, bubbly as a high school prom queen. Her 

text simply stated “Everyone come to my house tonight, it is an emergency” Both of them 

stared at their screens, then to each other, repeating the motion several times before 

speaking in unison “Eridan”. The two looked at one another with a rising air of hilarity at 

what Feferi would dub an emergency. “Eridan probably went overboard with the hair dye 

and his whole head is purple” Sollux jeered. “Yeah, or maybe he got his head stuck in 

one of the pieces of armor in the War Museum again” Karkat said. The two looked at 

each other, trying to control their laughter before Sollux broke first into a fit of raucous 

laughter, quickly followed by Karkat’s squeal of enjoyment. “Oh God, this is gonna be 

great” Sollux said, his voice still erratic from laughter. “Oh I can not wait to see what he 

did this time” Karkat replied, snickering once again from the thoughts rushing through 

his head. This set the friends into another fit of laughter, which earned a few discouraging 

remarks from the neighbors. Much later the two were changed into a more acceptable 

attire for the situation, Sollux in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, crisp and clean, 

smelling of Honey. He wore his trademark 3-D glasses that hid his amber and blue eyes, 

he looked over Karkat, his face caught in it’s ever present smirk. Karkat was dressed in 

his usual attire, grey denim jeans, grey t-shirt with a cancer symbol on it and a scowl on 

his face, his candy red eyes making him look fierce with even a slight look. The two 

friends knocked on the Town house door, which was quickly thrown open and the two of 

them were dragged inside by the collars of their shirts. The door slammed quickly shut as 

the figure turned to the duo, now lying on the floor staring up and her. “)(ey t)(ere guys, 

T)(anks for coming on suc)( s)(ort notice” Feferi said in a bit of a practiced friendly tone, 

Karkat could tell that his friend was obviously trying not to cry. “I’m so glad you’re )(ere, 

everyone’s meeting with Eri one at a time” She smiled weakly at them, helping them 

stand up. They dusted themselves off as Fef led Sollux to a room near the back of the 

house, Karkat sat in the parlor by himself for what seemed like forever before an 

exhausted looking Sollux flopped onto a couch, pointing back to the room from which he 

had come. Karkat stood up and walked into the room, Eridan was sitting on a couch, his 

cape wrapped tightly around himself, Feferi nodded at Karkat and left the room, allowing 

the two a bit of privacy. Karkat picked his way across the room and sat beside the older 

boy, staring ahead in silence before he asked “So, what the fuck did you do this time 

Eridan?” The older boy turned to him, his face partially hidden as he sniffled, his 

pompous accent hung heavily and made him sound like a royal ass, but somehow, Karkat 

had always liked hearing it, it gave Eridan a certain Regality. “Wwell…” Eridan began, 

his voice taking on the trademark stutter “I just feel Awweful, I mean it’s nice that you 

guys are here for me, but that’s not wwhat I need” He said a bit sullenly. Karkat’s heart 

softened slightly and his usual features were replaced with ones of concern, he didn’t 

know why, but seeing Eridan in such a way just, hurt him. They talked for a while, 

Karkat eventually coming to find the Eridan had been dumped by some random girl he’d 

never bothered to learn the name of. He found himself smiling inside for some reason, 

but he couldn’t quite tell why. After an hour of talking Eridan seemed a bit more cheerful 

and eventually unwrapped himself from his cloak and was even smiling. “I tell you Kar, I 

don’t knoww howw you did it….but you seem to a gotten me outta this funk” He smiled 

brightly. “Yeah, well you don’t need to waste time on flighty bitches who can’t 

appreciate you” Karkat said with a grin that quickly faded as he saw his friend beginning 

to tear up once more. He didn’t know what force or feeling inside him drove him to do 

so, but suddenly he was in Eridan’s lap, straddling his hips and kissing the older boy, 

wrapping his arms around the others neck. Eridan sat in shock for a minute, but was very 

responsive once he got over the initial exhilaration. He kissed Karkat back with a fevered 

passion and eventually it led to them lying down together, karkat on top and wrapped in 

Eridan’s cape. It felt as if the moment lasted forever before the two friends passed out in 

each others arms. They were awoken the next day by a halfway mix of a giddy schoolgirl 

shriek and a collective of gasps, the two boys looked up groggily to see their friends 

standing there, Feferi Jumping up and down, giggling with Joy. “I told you! I told you, 

Pay up suckas!”, she exclaimed giddily. The others just handed their respective amounts 

to her and the two boy blushed profusely, before Eridan finally worked up the courage to 

speak. “So…Kar….Wwanna go get dinner sometime?”.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
